


Come To

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wanted a night in, Magnus had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To

They stayed in, Alec sitting on the couch with Magnus by his side. Alec's arm wrapped tightly around him and Magnus with his head resting on Alec's chest. A blanket covering them both.

Alec's head is leaning back, slightly drifting off to sleep, soft snoring leaving his  
mouth.

Mangus moved to look at Alec, his arm falling from around Mangus. He watches Alec's neck, covered in runes, and the slight bob of his adam's apple every few seconds.

He can't help but to lean up and kiss the rune on his neck, then moving to kiss his adam's apple. Alec shifts slightly, his face scrunching in the way everyone does when they're asleep. Magnus continues, moving to kiss his jaw, then moving up to his cheek.

He moves a hand from under the blanket, the other still resting on Alec's upper thigh, and he places it on his jaw. Turning his head so that they were now face to face

"Aren't you a heavy sleeper," Magnus whispers to himself, his heart beat picking up.

He stares at Alec, for just a moment, taking in all his features. The way his hair falls on his forehead if he doesn't worry about it, how fast his stubble grows, and his lips.

His lips, like the perfect shade of pink. Magnus can't help but to lean in and kiss Alec tenderly, pulling away just when Alec begins to stir again.

His face ends up in the curve of Magnus' neck, breathing softly against his skin.

He decides to test his limits and moves his hand, that was on Alec's thigh, higher to rest on his crotch. Pressing down slightly to get a reaction out of Alec, which he does.

Alec's breath hitches, but he doesn't fully wake, "Magnus," He says, his voice deep.

Magnus smirks to himself, "Wake up, sweetheart," He singsongs, moving to see Alec's face.

With his skill, he unbuttons and unzips Alec's jeans slowly and slips his hand into his boxers, gripping his cock, stroking it slowly.

Alec wakes up almost instantly, his hand flying to grip Magnus' wrist, "Magnus." He says, sternly this time, "What are you doing?"

"Is it that hard to tell?" Magnus asks, wriggling his hand from Alec's grasp and out of his boxers. He moves down to his knees in front of Alec, pulling Alec's jeans and boxers down to his thighs.

Alec looks down at him, a small smirk on his lips. His hands traveling to each side of Magnus's face, pulling him towards his dick.

Magnus licks a long strip up the back of his shaft, circling the head with his tongue. His mouth sinks slowly onto Alec's cock, stroking what he couldn't reach with his hand.

Alec throws his head back, a smile on his face, eyes shut. His fingers find their way into Magnus' hair, fighting to try and not push his head down.

Magnus begins to bob his head faster, looking up Alec every so often to watch his eyes roll back and mouth hang open. He'd smile and look down at Magnus again.

Alec groans, "How are you so good at this?"

Magnus removes his mouth, keeping his hand working, "I didn't spend my many years of life doing nothing, Alexander." He chuckles

Alec leans forward and grips Magnus' jaw with one hand, "Now you're just making me jealous," He pulls Magnus up by the chin, having him settle in his lap.

Alec's hands travel down to Magnus' hips, "No need to be jealous," Magnus says, lust captured in his eyes, he leans down to kiss Alec, deeply. His clothed crotch rubbing roughly against Alec's cock.

Alec smiles into the kiss, "There's every need to be jealous when it's you." He states, kissing down Magnus' neck.

Magnus pulls Alec up, both standing on their feet now. His hand wraps around Alec's cock again, stroking it slowly, "How sweet," He says, looking up at Alec now.

Admiring they way his eyes shut and his lips smirk.

He thumbs across the head of Alec's cock, "Don't tease," Alec says.

"But it's so fun," Magnus says, getting on his knees once again. His mouth is around Alec's cock quickly, his hands now on the back of Alec's thighs, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

Alec's hands find there way into Magnus' hair, stilling him. He begins to thrust into his mouth, slow and shallow until he cums.

Alec pulls out just in time to cum on Magnus' face, ruining his makeup in the process.

"Christ, Alexander! This was fresh eyeshadow," Magnus whines, standing and walking to get a wet cloth.

"I'm sorry," Alec says, tucking himself back into his pants and heading towards Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"As much as i hate you right now, I forgive you," Magnus replies, wiping the last of the cum of his cheek and turning in Alec's arms to kiss him deeply.


End file.
